In such bindings, it has been common up to now to provide purely galvanic connections, typically wires, as transmitting paths between the signal-processing circuit and the sensors and release mechanism, wherein conductor paths are provided which are embedded in the ski and with which the sensors or the signal-processing circuit are connected.
A disadvantage of such arrangements is that, for example due to penetrating water, corrosion or oxidation of the conductor paths or of contact elements which engage the conductor paths can easily occur, which can lead to a degradation of the contact engagement until a complete interruption of current flow occurs, rendering the binding useless until considerable repairs are made. Furthermore, the resistance of the conductor paths can be changed considerably by such corrosion, causing such an influence on the release characteristic of the binding that its reliability is seriously affected.
One important goal of the invention is therefore to provide a binding of the abovementioned type which is distinguised by a high degree of reliability, even after long use, and in which stability of any resistance in connections between respective circuit components is assured.